


Bi-Weekly Stucky One- shots

by turquoise_tales



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky Barnes Returns, Bucky carrying Steve Bridal Style, Bucky love animals, Captain America Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, M/M, One- shots, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, SO MUCH FLUFF, Their house is filled with animals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7894771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turquoise_tales/pseuds/turquoise_tales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One- shots of Stucky.<br/>New ones twice a week.<br/>Prompts are welcome. Just leave them in the comments. (Please)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bi-Weekly Stucky One- shots

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to weekly one-shots of Stucky!   
> Please leave prompts in the comment section or you can send them to me on my tumblr- Only Stucky (that means no OT3 either), nothing too angsty or violent or non-con. Happy ending only, because these two deserve that.   
> Enjoy!
> 
> tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/that-girl

“No! Bucky! Stop! It tickles!” Steve Rogers whined as he tried to dislodge the object that was currently running all over his body, disturbing his sweet sleep. It didn’t help that he was utterly sore from the previous night’s… activities. Serum or not, last night had been intense and Steve was trying to avoid the embarrassing funny walk he would have to do if he wanted breakfast. It was a Sunday, which meant communal breakfast (Something about bonding that Clint had insisted on) and he was definitely not ready for the subtle (NOT) jokes and jabs from his so called friends.

 

“Bucky!” he groaned again. The object had moved onto his face now and he felt… _feet? He felt tiny feet and something furry and soft rubbing against his forehead. What the…_ Carefully reaching the object, Steve came in contact with a fur ball. Lifting it up gently, Steve forced himself to open his eyes and winced at the bright sunlight. His eyes adjusted quickly and he saw a…. _hamster??_

 

A chuckle sounded to his left so he turned towards the sound to see Bucky sitting cross-legged on the bed beside him, wearing sweats and a ratty t-shirt. _Too much clothes_ , his brain supplied.

 

“Natalia came by,” Bucky supplied, motioning to the hamster sniffing Steve’s palm. “Said it was an early anniversary gift.”

 

Steve grunted, depositing the fur ball that had just rubbed its furry butt all over his face onto Bucky’s lap and turned over towards Bucky, his hand wrapping around the brunette’s ankle. Their house was filled with animals (What Bucky wanted, Bucky got) anyway with a dog, two cats, a snake, a goldfish and a rescued eagle. What was another one? Steve closed his eyes, adjusting his hips into a more comfortable position, intending on getting some more sleep.

 

“Get up, sleepyhead. It’s time for breakfast.” Bucky’s leg kicked Steve’s chest gently. Steve just grumbled, tightening his grip on Bucky’s ankle trying to prevent him from disturbing him again.

 

“I ain’t walking,” Steve mumbled. “You’ll have to carry me.”

 

“Okay then!” Bucky said cheerfully. Steve’s eyes flew wide open, not expecting Bucky to actually do it.

 

This is exactly how Steve found himself, forced into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and carried bridal style into the common kitchen. The wolf whistles and jokes didn’t stop for days. In his defense, he was actually very sore.


End file.
